Always Will
by Michelley122
Summary: After merging with Stamford, Jim and Pam still love eachother. *Takes parts of other episodes and uses them in The Return. FIRSY FANFIC EVER. PLEASE BE CRITICAL. :


**Pam's POV**

_Wow, this is SO boring... that damn cell phone is really pissing me off. Ha, Jam and I should play prank on Andy. It would be so funny. Just like old times when Dwight was here. _

I glanced over at Jim. He was on the phone, speaking softly. I was sitting just close enough that I could hear his voice. It was a voice that made me smile, laugh, and sometimes cry. He was so beautiful. But I had said no. And he was with Karen now.

_But you still love him, stupid._

Jim hung up the phone, giving up trying to work. He got up, but instead of walking over here, he walked to Karen's desk. He did that a lot. He still came to my desk enough.. But it wasn't like before. I couldn't hear what they were saying, which probably meant that he wanted to play a prank on Andy.

_That used to be me. That could have been me..._

**Jim's POV**

"I'm kind of busy right now, Jim. I can't."

My good spirits fell. I went back to sit down. But I couldn't help thinking that I knew one person who would be up for a prank. Pam. Pam and I working together is amazing.

_She doesn't want you._

I knew that she didn't feel the same way I felt. I moved to Stamford to try to get away from these feelings.. But the truth is, even when I was there, I still loved her. I think about her every day. I know that I'm with Karen... And she's great. She's funny and smart and pretty... But she's not Pam.

_But when you kissed her she said that she wanted to do that for a long time. AND she kissed back._

But that was months ago. And she still went back to Roy-even if she called off her wedding.

I must have sat there arguing with myself for 5 minutes before my feet made the decision for me. I got up and strolled over to Pam's desk. I could smell her perfume; it smelled as sweet as it always did.

Her beautiful green eyes looked up as I approached her. I smiled when she did.

"Want to pull a prank on Andy?" I was so hopeful.

"Jim, I'm kind of busy rig- Oh my god, yes, thank you! I was so bored!"

I strolled back to my seat, trying to hide my goofy grin. I took Andy's phone to Pam's desk (secretly and very smoothly, of course) and placed it behind her title sign. My heart jumped when I noticed the mischief in her eyes.

_Calm down. She just likes a good prank. _

When she gave the signal, I knew that she had got the number and we both got up to walk towards the break room. Just as we were walking past Karen's desk (probably not the best timing), Pam caught up to the spot behind me and casually passed me the phone.

Her fingers brushed mine and I couldn't help but get shivers. I knew that she didn't feel the same way, but I couldn't ignore the hot trail that her hand had left on mine.

We managed to set up the prank and call Andy's phone throughout the day. I think it gave everyone a good laugh... except for Andy.

**Pam's POV**

I was trying so hard not to laugh as I called Andy's phone again. Once I put the phone on my desk to let it ring for a while, I glanced around the room. Andy was infuriated, trying to go through Phylis' desk to find his missing phone, but everyone else seemed to be laughing to themselves. I caught Karen's eye and a flash of annoyance crossed her face. I wonder if she knows that I still have feelings for Jim. I thought that I had been good at covering them up... but I wasn't so sure anymore.

**Jim's POV**

I saw the exchange between Pam and Karen. Pam was probably so confused. A few weeks ago, after laughing a little too much and smiling a little too goofily when I ate lunch with Pam, Karen had asked me if I still had feelings for her. I couldn't lie... so I said yes. Well, that one didn't go over too well. We had a string of long talks about feelings and I was pretty sure she was past it. But maybe not.

**Ryan's POV**

It was Oscar's welcome back fiesta. It was actually pretty cool.

"... I think we broke his brain" said Pam.

Jim and her burst into a fit of giggles, like small children. I glanced over at Karen. She looked pissed. It was kind of obvious that Jim and Pam still liked each other.. and even though it had to suck for Karen, I was still routing for them. She managed to sneak away from Phylis and go to the washroom... Probably to throw up.

A few minutes later, Pam walked into the deserted kitchen and Jim followed her... Kind of like a puppy. What was weird was that when they got into the kitchen, presumably still laughing over the successful prank they had pulled, Karen was about to leave the washroom.. but stopped... This was going to lead to some long talks for Jim and Karen..

**Pam's POV**

We were still laughing about our latest conquest when it got kind of quiet. I was leaning against the counter as Jim was trying to find something in the fridge.

_He's with Karen. He loves Karen... But today was so great. It was just like it was before he had left. Before I knew what I felt. But now I know... And he should know too. I love him.__** I love Jim Halpert**__. I have for a long, long time._

I managed to muster up the courage and say "I miss this."

Jim glanced up from the fridge. His smile sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team."

I couldn't help but look down at my hands. It was a nervous habit to play with my fingers. He closed the refrigerator. I took a deep breath.

"Jim?" I looked back up, meeting his gaze. "... I called off my wedding for you. Then you left. And it was like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I know that there were lots of reasons not to marry Roy.. But none of them mattered until I met you. And you're with Karen now and that's... fine. I know that you've moved on. But I love you. I'm IN love with you. And I just need you to know that." The words had fallen out of my mouth faster than I could possibly catch them.

Jim just looked at me. Then all of a sudden, he had closed the short distance between us. He took my face in his hands and our lips crashed together. Moulding to each other's mouths, we fit perfectly. This was like heaven. All the feelings I had tried to block poured out into the kiss. He broke away and looked into my eyes.

It was quiet for a moment.

Then we heard a door close. When Jim had stepped out of the way I recognized the face as Karen.

"I don't know if that kiss meant anything to you, Jim" her voice laced with acid, "but apparently, in your world, the words "in the past" mean something completely different than they do in mine. So I'll fill you in. 'My feelings for Pam were in the past, and I care about you now', does not mean go and kiss her after she feeds you some bullshit sob story about her feelings."

_Ouch. That one kinda hurt. I guess I kind of deserve it.. I did just cheat with her boyfriend._

"We can work through this though, Jim. It'll work out. We need to give each other a real shot. Without other feelings. Because we could make this work! We really could." Karen pleaded.

When Jim didn't answer right away, I started to get nervous.

_What if he goes with her. It's not like I didn't have my chance before. And he probably loves her more now. He's probably going to go right back to her. Just like I did with him and Roy._

After a little while, he shook his head no. She stormed out of the room, probably taking off early for the day. I felt bad for her.. She was a nice person.. But I couldn't help but smile when Jim said..

"I've always loved you, Pam. I always will."

**Ryan's POV**

_Holy shit._

Ps. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
